Halocarbons are compounds containing halogen atoms, i.e. chloro, fluoro or bromo, and are useful for numerous applications, for example, in pharmaceuticals, i.e. aerosols to treat respiratory diseases such as asthma and emphysema, for refrigerants, i.e. air-conditioning, for food preparation, for sterilization procedures, for the plastics industry and for cleaning, i.e. as solvents for dry cleaning clothes and electronic components. Over time, such halocarbons form waste slurries through contamination with other solvents, solids and/or water. The disposal of such waste slurries has become expensive and more difficult under increasingly stringent govenmental regulations. Accordingly, an approach was sought for recovering halocarbons from waste slurries using a process that would minimize waste generation, have low energy requirements, and be efficient and economical.